Brute
Epsilon Army |role = Close-range combat |useguns = Bare fists |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 375 * 600 in Earthrise |armortype = Flak |speed = 7 |sight = 5 |cost = $500 |time = 0:12 (base 0:18) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Epsilon Barracks |req = Radar Spire |groundattack = 100 * 200% vs. Drone * 100% vs. all vehicle armor types * 75% vs. Basic/Animal and Flak * 65% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 30% vs. (Big) Light Structure and ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 20% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 60 (4 in-game seconds) |range = 1.5 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-healing * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs and Spooks * Cannot be mind-controlled |infantry = 1 }} Brutes are heavily mutated humans serving as the Epsilon's assault infantry. Official description The inevitable conclusion of the Archer project to increase muscle mass in humans, the Brute is a heavily mutated human with the strength to rip tanks apart piece by piece, their tough skin capable of withstanding tank shells. Though their low intelligence and focus on melee attacks puts Brutes at a disadvantage against conventional forces, they can become a very real threat when they outnumber their opponents and are potent against slower or immobile enemies. With the use of Cloning Vats, psychic '' support weapons, or Epsilon Headquarters' commando Rahn, Brutes can become one of the most powerful infantry units on the battlefield.Epsilon Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview ''For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Brutes are one of the toughest infantry the Epsilon have excluding Stalker for the Epsilon Headquarters. The hulking brute boasts a high amount of health, making it quite a challenge to kill. They can withstand almost any anti-personnel weapon alone plus being immune to rogue Dogs and Spooks. The Brute possesses a sheer amount of destructive power and is capable of dealing damage to infantry, vehicles, tanks and even building alike, making it one of the best assault infantry units in the game. Due to their low intelligence, they can't be mind controlled and are quite cheap to produce en masse effectively. What truly make Brutes so dangerous are the two major points. Brutes are difficult to stop in large number, especially after a Cloning Vat is constructed, doubling the numbers. Most defenses will not be able to handle them properly, especially the advanced ones. Epsilon Headquarters benefits from Brute spamming even more, as their Stalker, its Smarter version, can help healing Brutes in combat. However, Brutes have a few weaknesses. While powerful and durable, they have mediocre speed and melee range so any ranged unit with faster speed can kite and eliminate them with immunity. Soviet Terror Drones are also capable of insta-killing Brutes. Appearances Act Two * First Brutes are seen as enemy in Awake and Alive. * In Huehuecoyotl, massive number of Brutes are born along with Rahn, when an Infiltrator injects the Terranova virus into the four last Cloning Vats held by the Latin Confederation. These Cloning Vats will continuously spawn AI-controlled Brutes to attack the Confederation forces until the end of the mission. * The Brutes become a trainable unit in Memory Dealer. * In Earthrise, the Brutes stationed on the Epsilon moon base have crystalline growths on their bodies and have higher hit points. The internal name for these Brutes are "Titan Brutes". Assessment References zh:狂兽人 Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army Category:Self Healing